Fossil Pokémon
Fossil Pokémon are Prehistoric Pokémon which can be obtained from their specific fossils. All of these Pokémon are Rock-Type with the exception of the four Galar fossil Pokémon. They all evolve at Level 40 with the exception of Cranidos and Shieldon, which evolve at Level 30, then Archen and Tirtouga, which evolve at Level 37, and Aerodactyl, who Mega Evolves using its Mega Stone. Any Fossil can be also found in the Underground in 4th Generation games. This page lists the articles either about or pertaining to Ancient Pokémon, Fossil Pokémon, and Fossils. So far, only Johto and Alola regions which doesn’t have the Fossil Pokémon. Generation 1 Fossil Pokémon These Pokémon can be obtained in Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Yellow, in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen and Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu and Eevee! by handing their fossil over to the weird scientist at the Lab on Cinnabar Island. Kabuto and Kabutops Kabuto is the shellfish Pokémon. It is a Rock/Water-Type Pokémon revived from a Dome Fossil. It evolves into Kabutops. It is based on a Cheirurus. Omanyte and Omastar Omanyte is the spiral Pokémon. It is a Rock/Water-Type Pokémon revived from a Helix Fossil. It evolves into Omastar. Omanyte's name and design come from Michelinoceras, prehistoric mollusks that lived from the Mid-Paleozoic Era to the end of the Cretaceous Period. Aerodactyl and Mega Aerodactyl Aerodactyl is the fossil Pokémon. It is a Rock/Flying-Type Pokémon revived from Old Amber. Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon that doesn't evolve. Its name and design are based off of the ancient flying reptiles known as Pterosaurs (Pterodactyls if you so desire), and it bears a striking similarity to the Nyctosaurus. Aerodactyl had a unique type combination until Generation V. In the game and manga it was revived on Cinnabar Island. In Generation VI it gets a Mega Evolution. Mega Aerodactyl is the Mega Evolution of Generation I's Aerodactyl. It keeps the type but its stats are greatly increased. It evolves using Aerodactylite. Generation 3 Fossil Pokémon These Fossils can be found in the desert area east of Lavaridge Town in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. They are in the Crumbling Tower which requires a Mach Bike to get to the top. They can be brought back to life by a Devon worker in Rustboro City. You can get the fossil you did not choose after beating the Elite 4 and going to the fossil maniac's house. Anorith and Armaldo Anorith is based on the prehistoric creature Anomalocaris and is the Old shrimp Pokémon. It is a Rock/Bug-type Pokémon revived from a Claw Fossil. It evolves into Armaldo. Lileep and Cradily Lileep is the sea lily Pokémon. It is a Rock/Grass-type Pokémon revived from the Root Fossil. It evolves into Cradily. It is based off of Crinoids (or sea lilies), an ancient, plant like group of animals. Generation 4 Fossil Pokémon You can bring these Pokémon back to life at the Oreburgh Museum. Cranidos and Rampardos Cranidos is the head-butt Pokémon. It is a Rock-Type Pokémon revived from a Skull Fossil. It evolves into Rampardos. Its fossil can only be obtained in Pokémon Diamond or in Pokémon Platinum if the last digit of your trainer ID is an odd number. It is based on the dinosaur Dracorex. Shieldon and Bastiodon Shieldon is the shield Pokémon. It is a Rock/Steel-Type Pokémon revived from an Armor Fossil. It evolves into Bastiodon. Its fossil can only be obtained in Pokémon Pearl, and Pokémon Platinum if the last digit of your trainer ID is an even number. It is based on Zuniceratops, but it bears the most resemblance to that of a ceratopsian dinosaurs. Generation 5 Fossil Pokémon These fossil are found inside the Relic Castle the player can bring these Pokémon back to life at the Nacrene Museum. Tirtouga and Carracosta Tirtouga is based on an Ancylotherium and is the chalicothere Pokémon. It is a Water/Rock-type Pokémon revived from a Cover Fossil. Carracosta is the evolved form of Tirtouga. It is a Water/Rock-type Pokémon. Archen and Archeops Archen is based on an Archaeopteryx and is the first bird Pokémon. It is a Rock/Flying-type Pokémon revived from a Plume Fossil. Archeops is the evolved form of Archen. It is a Rock/Flying-type Pokémon. Generation 6 Fossil Pokémon Tyrunt and Tyrantrum Tyrunt is based on a Acheroraptor and is the royal heir Pokémon. It is a Rock/Dragon-type Pokémon that is revived from the Jaw fossil. As the matter of fact, Tyrantrum was based on Tyrannosaurus. Amaura and Aurorus Amaura is based on an Amargasaurus and is the tundra Pokémon. It is a Rock/Ice-type Pokémon that is revived from the Sail Fossil. Aurorus is the evolved form of Amaura. It is a Rock/Ice-type Pokémon. Generation 8 Fossil Pokémon As I had said time ago, the concept of Galar Fossil Pokémon being a species of hybrids of different dinosaurs, is based on the anecdote that British archaeologists erroneously rebuilt dinosaur skeletons with some fossils of different species. I love this idea of creating your own combination of Pokémon, but the only inconvenience is that each fossil is one half of four prehistoric Pokémon species, but without the other halves of the fossils, it is completely unknown what Pokémon were each Half when they were complete. This mystery is very similar to Genesect, which is a modified version of an extinct Pokémon, but it was never known how this Pokémon was when it was still alive. And that's why I decided to make my version of what each half would be like when they were complete millions of years ago, and if I didn't include Rock-type, it's because it is before fossilizing. Zapzolt and Velozolt Velozolt is based on an Kelenken and is the thunder Pokémon. It is a Electric-type Pokémon that is revived from the Bird Fossil. "A pretty energetic and joker Pokémon, which at the same time makes it a great hunter, thanks to the electricity generated by its body, can beat its own speed record." Dracospike and Dracodrill Dracodrill is based on an stegosaur, Dacentrurus and is the spike Pokémon. It is a Dragon-type Pokémon that is revived from the Drake Fossil. "Unlike VELOZOLT, these Pokémon were not for horseplay, they are bloodthirsty warriors whose battle scars are part of their skin, with their large horns they can carry the force of a bulldozer." Dunklevish Dunklevish is based on an Dunkleosteus. It is a Water-type Pokémon that is revived from the Fish Fossil. "The sharp teeth of this Pokémon used them to split to the hardest bone, which meant that it did not leave the leftovers of the prey it hunts." Arctolake and Arctoness Arctoness is based on plesiosaur known as Kimmerosaurus. It is a Ice-type Pokémon that is revived from the Dino Fossil. "It is said that this Pokémon was born from an iceberg as old as history, there are legends in the Galar region that there is an ARCTONESS still alive in frozen lakes." Trivia * Generation II and Generation VII are the only Generations not to introduce its own Fossil Pokémon. ** This makes it so that Generation VII is the only odd-numbered generation that didn't introduce any Fossil Pokémon. * Generation I is the only Generation to introduce three fossils from which to get fossil Pokémon. * The fossil Pokémon in Generation I are the only Rock-type Pokémon that aren't part Ground-type introduced in that Generation. * Most of the Fossil Pokémon have special attributes: ** Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon that doesn't evolve (not counting Mega Evolution). It is also the only Fossil Pokémon that used to have a unique type but now does not. ** Cranidos and Rampardos are the only Fossil Pokémon that aren't dual type. ** Archen and Archeops are the only Fossil Pokémon that don't have a Hidden Ability. ** Tirtouga and Carracosta are the only Fossil Pokémon that have the Rock-type as their secondary type. ** All of the Fossil Pokémon in Generation VIII are the first to not have the Rock-type or have genders. * The Cranidos line are the only single-type Fossil Pokémon. * The Tirtouga line are the only Fossil Pokémon to have the Rock-type as a secondary type instead of a primary one. * The Generation V fossils and the Generation I fossils share their type combinations. * The Lileep line is the only Fossil Pokémon that is based on an animal that still lives in the modern age. Category:Prehistoric Pokémon